Orgullosos y Prejuiciosos
by Anna-118
Summary: Rukia, una joven bella, inteligente… algo orgullosa y con muchos prejuicios. Por el otro lado esta Ichigo, un joven adinerado que su tía podría considerar como futura pareja. ¿Podrán dos orgullosos hablar antes de matarse? AU. Adaptación a la novela "Orgullo y Prejuicio" por Jane Austin. Soy mala en los summaries pero créanme que vale la pena, no se arrepentirán! Ichiruki!
1. Ojos Maravillosos en un Hermoso Rostro

¡Hola! Primero que todo, gracias por probablemente leer mi fic. Es el primero que escribo y estoy algo nervioso porque tengo miedo de haberlo hecho mal o usar Occ (no sé cómo se escribe XD!). Pero bueno, de verdad un billón de gracias y más por al menos considerar leer mi fic. También debo decir que este fic no se solo mío, lo hizo con ayuda de **Otaku Izumi**, ella ha revisado el capítulo y ayudo con los personajes, y es una gran escritora de fics, tienen que leerla! De verdad vale la pena y pues si van a leerlo también deberían leer los de ella ay que de más o menos ella también lo escribió. Y también tiene un gran gusto para fics, en favoritos hay unos muy chéveres! Y pues bueno, esta es una adaptación a la película y libro de Orgullo & Prejuicio por Jane Austin. ¡Espero que les guste! Y no, no pasara igual que en la película o en el libro, cambiare un par de cosas pero intentare ser lo más fiel posible a lo original. Pero tendré que cambiar cosas para que parezca más un fic. Así que espero que les guste, disfrútenlo, de verdad gracias por considerar leerlo, y… y… a si, intentare publicare un nuevo capítulo los viernes cada semana o cada dos semanas. Y no, este viernes no cuenta, y, enjoy it!

Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Ojos Maravillosos en un Hermoso Rostro**

Una mañana bastante normal, con el sol y un par de pájaros decorando el cielo y alguna que otra planta creciendo lenta y pacientemente; una joven llamada Rukia, dueña de cabellos azabache y ojos índigo leía un nuevo capítulo de su libro camino a su casa. Desde afuera podía ver como su padre escuchaba bastante desinteresadamente a su tía hablando y hablando sin parar acerca de un nuevo hombre con dinero que podría ser el esposo de alguna de sus hermanas.

- Él podría ser un muy buen partido ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría Ishida afectarnos a nosotros, Matsumoto?

- ¡No actúes como si fueras un tonto ingenuo! Tú sabes muy bien que él podría ser un buen esposo para alguna de nuestras hijas.

Byakuya, el hombre de la casa, se estuvo callado un tiempo que a pesar de ser bastante corto, para Matsumoto fue eterno; tan eterno como para mirar todos los libros que se encontraban en aquella habitación y la planta que parecía ser más importante que ella.

- No lo autorizo.

- Pero todo el mundo está interesado en él, y no podemos dejar que nos ganen. Hay que visitarlos apenas se instalen en el vecindario.

- Aun no me convences – respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahora, si tú lo visitas y llevas unas palaras de parte mía que le aseguren que cuenta con mi consentimiento de que se case con algunas de nuestras hijas estará bien. Pero eso sí, yo estaré a favor de Rukia.

La mujer de ojos azul claro y grandes atributos quedo estupefacta al escuchar lo último que había dicho su cuñado.

- ¡¿Pero es que acaso hoy despertaste dañado?! – se lanzó maldiciones a si misma al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho -. Quiero decir: Rukia no es una buena opción. Ella no es tan guapa como Orihime o alegre como Momo y Miyako.

- Creo que tú eres la que despertaste mal – _como siempre _pensó. – Rukia tiene más… agudeza que sus hermanas, y no es tan tonta e ignorante.

- Te encanta molestarme ¿no? Podrías al menos intentar compadecerte de mis nervios, Señor Kuchiki. ¡Si supieras por todo lo que tengo que pasar!

Al mismo tiempo que Rangiku no dejaba de pensar en alguna manera de convencer a Byakuya de olvidar la idea de pensar en Rukia como futura esposa del nuevo joven adinerado del vecindario. Orihime: Hija mayor y también considerada la más hermosa, correteaba alrededor la casa, probablemente estaba organizando o recogiendo lo que algunas de sus hermanas dejo en la sala. Como siempre, Nemu - la hija del medio - estuvo sentada toda la mañana tocando el piano desde que despertó; nadie sabía cómo la podrían llevar a comer a la mesa. Miyako y Momo - las hijas menores – se encontraban espiando por una pequeña abertura a su tía y padre hablando. Rápidamente se les unió Orihime y Rukia, las cuales no pararon de reírse a pesar de que eventualmente fueron descubiertas. Su padre, orgulloso como siempre con una mirada digna que irradiaba respeto las guio a la sala junto con su flor de tres pétalos.

- Escucha papá, escucha - rogaba Momo.

- Por favor - agrego Orihime.

Algo disgustada pero con el mismo nerviosismo continuaron Momo y Miyako suplicando:

- Por favor papá, intenta escucharla.

- Eso no será necesario. Ya puse cuidado y ya tome un decisión - respondió Byakuya mientras se sentaba en su sofá favorito y recargaba su adorada flor color crema en la mesa junto a él.

- ¡Señor Kuchiki, ¿cómo puede seguir torturándome de esta manera?!

- ¿Cómo es el? ¿Guapo?

- ¿Quién? - Pregunto Nemu al no entender nada debido a estar en el piano y no chismoseando.

- ¿Caballeroso, con un montón de dinero?

- Apuesto que tiene igual de cantidad de verrugas y manchas en la cara - menciono Rukia al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en un sofá de un tono almendra con estampados de regaderas.

- ¿Distinguido?

- ¿inteligente? - Todas continuaron preguntando cuales podrían ser las cualidades del joven del que su tía había estado hablando minutos atrás al mismo tiempo que Nemu seguía preguntando "¿Quién?" sin respuesta.

- ¡No puedo esperar! – Grito Miyako.

- Solo diré que le daré mi consentimiento a que se case con la que he elegido.

- Eso quiere decir que vendrá al baile - Pregunto Momo con un tono que lo hacia parecer mas un petición -, De mañana, claro.

Con los ojos centrados en él y los odios atentos, todas hicieron silencio para escuchar lo más claro posible la respuesta esperada.

- Al parecer la respuesta es… sí.

Y como todo niño destapando un regalo en navidad, gritaron y saltaron de alegría, bueno... no todas, la mayoría. Rangiku abrió sus ojos como platos y de una manera algo cómica corrió hacia el hombre que estuvo intentando persuadir toda la mañana y lo abrazo junto con su voz diciendo gracias. El señor kuchiki a pesar de querer apartarla la dejo abrazarle, aquella mujer ya había "sufrido" bastante en la mañana.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos para que las dos hijas menores corrieran a rogarle a Orihime que les prestara algunos de sus vestidos y zapatos prometiéndole ayudarle por semanas en sus laboreos. Ambas peleaban por conseguir las mejores cosas para el baile haciendo que su hermana se mareara y confundiera un poco. Rukia no pudo evitar reírse de aquella escena desde su sofá. Sin duda le esperaba un largo día.

Desde la ventana se podía ver la gran cantidad de personas en el baile. Casi todos los adultos sostenían una copa de vino champaña en sus manos al mismo tiempo que platicaban sobre política y rumores que rondaban en ese tiempo, aunque claro, las mujeres eran las que más hablaban de ese tema. Se podían ver muchas casamenteras en el lugar estudiando a cada joven que veían pasar. Los de la orquesta si a penas le ponían a tención a lo demás, todos están hipnotizados por el sonido que daban sus instrumentos.

Como si estuviera escrito, Orihime y Rukia se encontraban en unas de las bancas sentadas junto Tatsuki. Las tres hablaban y se reían al igual que un grupo de amigas. Momo y Miyako bailaban hasta no poder respirar; y Nemu al lado de su padre y su tía con un cara que irradiaba algo de tristeza.

Se podía apostar que ninguna fuerza en el universo podría hacer que las personas dejaran de bailar o simplemente charlar entre ellas. Se podía jurar, hasta que tres personas cruzaron el umbral. Todos, como si su vida dependiera de ello pararon, se quedaron inmóviles como estatuas y abrieron espacio a los recién llegados. Uno era un joven de cabellos azabaches y una sonrisa a la cual Rukia clasificaría como "idiota". Aunque era obvio que el chico no sonreía todo el tiempo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. A su lado estaba alguien que sin duda no era su hermano – probablemente un amigo. Ese era algo… distinto. Tenía una melena color naranja, lo cual lo hacía sobresalir aún más entre la multitud; también era dueño de un ceño fruncido, muchos se preguntaron si esa era su verdadera cara. Y por último una joven que con tan solo verla se podía saber que no sería la más… agradable. Aunque usara un vestido parecido al de la mayoría, se podía saber que era uno que solo gente con dinero podía comprar, aun mas con su complicado peinado y cantidad de joyas alrededor se su cuello y muñecas.

- ¿Cuál es el Señor Ishida? – pregunto Rukia susurrando.

- El de ojos azules – claro, se podía ver fácilmente el color de los ojos desde donde estaban -. El de la derecha, y la mujer es su hermana no casada – aclaro Tatsuki.

Orihime intentaba escuchar y ver de la manera más disimulada, lo cual… no logro muy perfectamente.

- Y el de ceño fruncido.

- Su mejor amigo. Si no estoy mal es el Señor Kurosaki.

- Se nota que su vida es una desgracia para tener esa cara – rio Rukia.

- No te apresures Kuchiki. Puede que tenga una cara de ogro pero su vida no es una desgracia, pobre es lo que él nunca será. Es dueño de un montón de cosas.

- Apuesto que si apenas sabe el nombre de lo que tiene –. Con todos sus esfuerzos las tres intentaron reírse de la manera menos obvia posible, aunque claro, había muchas posibilidades de que ciertas personas las hubieran escuchado.

Al mismo tiempo que un hombre de edad les daba las gracias por venir y guía por el lugar, las personas hacían una pequeña reverencia cuando los veían pasar. Ishida era el único que intentaba ver a todos de una buena manera, solo a uno que a otro veía Kurosaki, y Rukia al parecer fue la excepción. Sin duda no era el primer hombre que se fija en ella, pero si el primero que no supo disimularlo. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pasar al lado de aquella joven que tanto le llamo la atención aprovecho cada segundo para verla mientras que ella no se diera cuenta. Se molestó un poco por no poder ver bien su cara, en especial los ojos que tanto lo habían impresionado en la distancia; no dejaba de rebuscar en su cabeza el tono de este sin resultado alguno. Supo por sus hombros y delicado cuello que ella poseía una piel bellísima, parecía una de las muñecas de porcelana de su hermana. Apenas la joven término la reverencia y subió su rostro, él lo volteo bruscamente y volvió a poseer su ceño fruncido. No entendía que era lo que esa persona tenía que tanto lo había cautivado, aunque claro, esos pensamientos fueron negados rápidamente, solo le parecía una dama bastante hermosa pero nada más, no estaba enamorado ni nada por el estilo, eso era algo de _débiles como_ _Ishida_ pensó. No dejaría que su orgullo se rebajara a tal punto.

Rukia lo noto. Noto como el hombre de cabello extraño había estado mirándola y giro su rostro bruscamente cuando ella subió el suyo. Al parecer no era tan fuerte como una piedra. Se quede un buen momento observando como este seguía caminando con su espalda derecha y zapatos finos. La verdad, no entendía porque se le quedo mirando, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. _No es para nada feo, la verdad es que es algo atractivo_ pensó en sus adentros para después regañarse a si misa, ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas? Eso es algo que solo Momo o Miyako dirían; pero ella, nunca. Termino riéndose por hablar otra vez consigo misma, además, aquellas personas ya habían terminado de recorrer el salón y la música había vuelto a sonar haciendo que las personas volvieran a bailar.

- ¡Señor Kuchiki! Vio lo que acaba de pasar – exclamo Matsumoto con un tono algo musical – Hay que presentárselo a las niñas lo más pronto posible... El hecho que tú no te muevas no significa que yo tampoco querido, aunque no lo creas me muevo bastante rápido.

No fue difícil que sus sobrinas notaran como ella se movía entre los bailarines moviendo sus cabellos rubios por los aires con la simple intención de presentarle a Orihime quien para ella era su futuro marido. Sin pensar dos veces en cómo debía agarrarla del brazo, la cogió del brazo y la guio donde el Señor Ishida. Orihime como acto de reflejo agarro a Rukia y ella al darse cuenta de lo raro que sería traer a su amiga maldijo al mundo por hacerla ver otra vez a aquel hombre que tanto la miraba.

Con una sonrisa idéntica al del gato rizón (la cual aumento de tamaño al ver que su cuñado había decidido seguirla junto a Nemu) se presentó al hombre del cual no dejaba de pensar desde que su nombre fue escuchado por sus oídos días atrás.

- Le presento a la Señora Matsumoto, la señorita Orihime, la señorita Rukia, y señorita Nemu – explico el hombre de edad que había guiado a las tres personas cuando entraron.

- Es un placer estar en su presencia y conocerlos – decía Matsumoto con una pequeña reverencia -. Lamento no poder presentarles a las otras dos niñas pero se encuentran bailando.

- Mu-mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas – Dijo Ishida algo nervioso y con una sonrisa intentando disimular la gran atención que le ponía a Orihime.

A diferencia de sus otros acompañantes, fue el único que hablo. Su hermana y amigo parecían una decoración que irradiaba autoridad e importancia.

- Oh, supongo que ya saben quién es Uryu Ishida y su hermana; así que por favor permítanme presentarles al Señor Ichigo Kurosaki -. Y al igual que antes y al parecer siempre, todas hicieron una pequeña reverencia e Ichigo continuo inmóvil con su ceño fruncido. Aunque ni Orihime ni Uryu se dieron cuenta de esto, esos dos solo se veían y sonreían olvidando lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Me disculpan un momento? Es que tengo que hablar con una de mis niñas, jajá -. Perdida. Rukia estaba perdida. No entendía porque su tía la necesitaba tanto como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer mejor al joven Ishida. Nemu las siguió a la ventana, aunque a ninguna le importo mucho. No obstante, Nemu no fue la única, Lady Lucas – vecina – se les acerco lentamente.

- El Señor Kurosaki le ha echado ojo a Rukia ¿no? – Dijo con una mirada algo picara Lady Lucas mientras se echaba algo de aire con el abanico que había comprado en Paris la semana pasada -. Creo que deberías bailar con él.

Rukia estaba ahora más confundida y estresada. Gracias a su vecina ahora el tema cambiara a que el hombre que le causaba algo de repugnancia la estaba mirando, y que debería bailar con él; Consecuentemente jamás podría saber porque su tía la había llamado.

- Si fuera tu Rukia, ¡jamás! Bailaría con el – respondió Rangiku.

Confundida pero segura de que debía responder rápido hablo lo más lógico para ella.

- La verdad, creo que puedo prometerte que jamás bailare con él.

- Ah, el orgullo, el orgullo – exclamo Lady Lucas -. Siempre ofende, pero por alguna razón el suyo no. No se le puedo culpar así como así, es un hombre atractivo, con fortuna, buena familia, se puede decir que todo está a su favor. Él tiene razón para estar orgulloso.

- Aunque sea cierto, solo perdonaría su gran y molesto orgullo si no hubiera sido tan cruel con el mío.

- Que defecto tan común – dijo Nemu. Comenzó a hablar y dar reflexiones acerca de esta característica tan "problemática" en las personas. Pero que más podía hacer, al ser la sombra de sus hermosas hermanas solo pudo pensar en leer y estudiar para ganar oportunidad con los hombros, lo cual no la ayudo mucho.

Al otro lado de la sala un joven intentaba convencer a otro de bailar.

- Deberías bailar con Rukia – propuso al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus gafas.

- No.

- Vamos Kurosaki, sé que no eres fan de esto pero... O mira ahí está, ven conmigo.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer, solo se dio cuenta de cuan mal había sido la dirección que tomo al ver al hombre del que su hermana se sentía algo atraída.

- Rukia, ¿porque no bailas? Alguien como tu debería estar dando vueltas en este momento -. Ichigo deseo que matar fuera algo normal. Cada vez dudaba más si fue buena idea decidir ser amigo de Uryu. – Kurosaki, déjame presentarte a esta jovencita que sería una pareja perfecta, además, ¿cómo resistirse a bailar al tener al frente una belleza tan grande?

Para Ishida todo iba a la perfección. Acerco la mano de Rukia a la de Ichigo lentamente. Ichigo no se negó, al contrario, le gusto un poco la idea; le gusto sentir un momento su delicada mano, pero Rukia recordó lo de antes, y ahí fue cuando el orgullo tomo presencia y ella dio media vuelta.

- Perdón pero no vine aquí para conseguir una pareja y bailar. Así que tendré que rechazar la propuesto, aunque les agradezco por pensar en mí.

- Le pido perdón y que por favor me dé el honor de bailar con usted – Dijo Ichigo lo más pronto que pudo. Tenía que arreglar lo que acababa de suceder. Rukia se volteo y lo vio, pero no podía decir si, no podía rebajarse de aquella manera -. Por favor.

Ishida también intento persuadirla pero ella siguió diciendo que no.

- Gracias. Es usted muy educado, Kurosaki.

Ishida siguió intentando y ella volvió a decir de la manera más educada que no y se retiró. Al no tener a quien persuadir se quedó observando a su amigo, quería saber la razón por la que se había quedado tan pensativo.

- ¿Porque tan pensativo? Es que acaso no cree poder soportar más de estas veladas con esta clase sociedad. Todo es un alboroto en estos lugares para usted y no puede esperar a criticar-. Ishida se quedó mirándolo, estaba casi seguro de que su teoría era correcta.

- No. Me cuestionaba del placer que puede crearse con solo ver en una mujer hermosa ojos tan… maravillosos. – Y una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

¿Les gusto? Si tienen ideas o criticas (por favor no sean muy duros) o halagos o simplemente quieren escribir algo pueden. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno… este es el primer capítulo y créanme que los siguientes serán mucho mejores, la primera impresión puede que sea importante pero no correcta. Y pues no, porfis escriban reviews y… no, gracias por leer, en serio, gracias.


	2. Aviso

Mediante un fic me comentaron que otra persona ya había hecho antes una adaptación a Orgullo & Prejuicio. Ya hable con la autora de ese fic y resulto ser muy amable y divertida. Al final llegamos al acuerdo de que yo publicaría este fic en ingles y de esa manera los lectores no estarían tan confundidos. También planeamos escribir un fic juntas, así que estén pendientes! El primer capítulo de mi adaptación será publicado en unas horas en ingles.


End file.
